1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of signal processing and more specifically, to the field of electronic windowing. The intended application of the present invention is as an apparatus for scoring simulated "hits" in a training environment.
Previous attempts to provide a system that would accurately score a trainee's performance in a simulated environment, have been complex and costly. Typically the "hits" window is programmed into a digital computer. Signals that denote the point of impact of the trainee's attempt are then digitally processed for comparison with the window threshholds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,108 to Ormiston discloses a weapon-training system in which the output of a simulated weapon is a pulse laser, scanned through a small arc or cone. Detection in both high and low zones are interpreted as direct hits. Accordingly, scoring is accomplished by coupling the detectors to an AND gate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,747 to Marshall discloses a "hit" detection mechanism in a simulated weapon application wherein an AND gate is coupled between the hit counter on the output side and a sensing circuit and range gate on the input side, the sensing circuit responds to the laser pulse emitted by the weapon which has been reflected by the target. The range gate is a timing circuit to ensure that the reflected pulse that has been sent is not beyond the range of the operational weapon. Simultaneous input from the sensing circuit and the range gate is required to denote a hit.
Other issued patents within the general field of the intended application of the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,860 to Linton et al which employs reflection and a matrix of detectors for feedback to the trainee, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,285 to Sensney which discloses a cluster of detectors that act as the target. In Sensney, a "hit" is indicated when the pulse from the weapon's laser illuminates the central detector.
In the training environment, and where simulation is employed, it is necessary to detect and indicate successful attempts by the trainee as a positive reinforcement for desirable conduct. The present invention and the above-identified patents are designed for use with weapon simulators. Some patented systems indicate only direct hits. Others indicate direct hits and also identify near misses by lights or sounds. In some cases, the feedback conveys to the trainee the direction of miss, such as left, right, high or low. All previous systems have failed to provide a hit window in which attempts are processed in analog. The present invention does so, and does so in such a manner to provide a low cost apparatus.